1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connector technology and more particularly, to a terminal module for RJ45 female connector, which has the first and eighth transmission terminals specially designed to avoid deformation upon insertion of a non-matching male connector, assuring excellent transmission quality and application functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional RJ45 female connector (RJ45 jack), as shown in FIGS. 1˜6, generally comprises a housing 8 and a terminal module 9 (see FIG. 4). The terminal module 9 comprises a circuit board 90 (see FIG. 3) and pairs of piercing terminals (not shown). This design of RJ45 female connector is adapted for the connection of an RJ45 male connector (RJ45 plug). An RJ45 male connector comprises 8 channels corresponding to the transmission terminals 91˜98 of the terminal module 9 of an RJ45 female connector. However, because RJ-series male connectors have the same configuration, a user may falsely insert an RJ11 male connector 80 or any other non-matching RJ-series male connector into an RJ 45 female connector. As an RJ11 male connector 80 simply comprises 6 channels 800 (see FIG. 2), inserting an RJ11 male connector 80 into an RJ45 female connector will cause the two opposing lateral edges 801 of the bottom wall of the RJ11 male connector to squeeze the first transmission terminal 91 and eighth transmission terminal 98 of the terminal module 9. Referring also to FIGS. 5 and 6, because the fulcrums 901;908 of the 1st and 8th transmission terminals 91;98 are at the center area of the circuit board 90, the distance between the point of load 911;981 and the fulcrums 901;908 is short, and therefore the 1st and 8th transmission terminals 91;98 may be unable to return to their former shape (see the imaginary line in FIGS. 7 and 8), affecting transmission quality or causing damage or function failure.